Almost Heaven
by Raeghann
Summary: I have memories hidden in dreams. People I thought that didn't exist that do. A hunt started thirteen years ago that wasn't finished and only two other hunters can help me track down the one person that knows the truth.


Prologue

_In the forest we run, sun dappling the grass as it filters through the trees. I can feel it's warmth as I slip between the shadows cast by the trees. Everything smells green with just a hint of the lazy scent of pine. Dust flies as Jessi darts ahead of me, using her hand to vault over a fallen tree never once breaking her stride. Her golden hair flashes when she hits a patch of sunlight shimmering like the sunset over a body of water. I can hear my own laughter as I follow, but the laughter fades as I realize how far into the woods I've gone. If she continues to go in that direction we'll end up in the gypsy camp. I falter for a moment remembering that we aren't supposed to go to the gypsy camp without a grown up. _

"_Ella, Ella, come on slow poke." I hear Jessi's voice floating back to me and I know she's leading me there. I wish vehemently I hadn't said anything about Mary Ann Anderson wanting to get her fortune told at the Harvest Festival. Their stupid rivalry has already gotten me into more trouble than I can count on both hands. "Can't catch me!"_

"_Jessi, we can't go there Nana will skin us if we get caught. You know she doesn't want us there." I call. I trip as I try to find her, but she's slipped out of my sight only the sound of her laughter following us. Suddenly the woods that I have grown up in seem sinister. _

_I look over at the boy running at my side. His over sized army green jacket blends into the colors around us, his jeans are sporting a hole in the right knee. He gives me a puckish look, before he glances back. I glance over my shoulder to find another boy, this one a little younger than me trying to keep pace with us. I try to ignore the stitch in my side as I continue to run. I'm hoping I can catch Jessi before she reaches the gypsy camp and we are all in trouble. Maybe I can lure her back to the house with Nana's peanut butter cookies. I saw her mixing them just as we headed out the door. _

_I am preoccupied with thoughts of how to head Jessi off before she gets us into trouble and I trip over a thick fallen branch. There is that instantaneous pain that makes you squeeze your eyes shut and hold your breath._

"_You okay Ella?" I look up at the male voice to find the boy that was jogging beside me is bent over, a look of worry on his face. He leans over holding out his hand to help me up. I blink back the tears and take his hand. I know I'm blushing as he helps me to my feet and I can't help it. He's so handsome as he looks down at me with green eyes rimmed with gold. _

_We're both hunters, bred and raised. Hunter's don't cry. Hunters are brave, strong, and tough. My mother wouldn't even notice a scraped knee and anything that didn't need stitches was to be taken in stride. This boy is counting on me to be brave and strong. One sign of weakness and it will be a black mark against my name. _

"_Fine, just a little scratch." I tell him, he looks at me for a moment. I can see the wheels turning in his head as he tries to gage how much I'm lying. While he doesn't want any overt displays of pain and certainly doesn't want any tears, he still is protective and wants to make certain I am truly alright. He gives me an approving nod before we both begin to jog again. _

"_Sammy wait up." he calls to his little brother as we speed up. I know that by tripping I've wasted time and there is no way we are going to catch up with Jessi. I sigh knowing I have to follow her into the camp. I absolutely can't let her go alone. Nana said they attracted odd things from the magic they practice and the psychic talents they have. Jessi and I are supposed to protect each other and I'm not about to let her go anywhere, even remotely dangerous without me. There is only one problem with that philosophy. Jessi looks for trouble, which means whatever it, is I am going to get dragged into it. The phrase 'If you go looking for trouble you'll always find it, and you'll find more than you can handle' was created by someone that knew Jessi in a past life._

_If Jessi thought things through, I might let her get herself into trouble alone to teach her a lesson. Unfortunately she never does and if I don't follow she's libel to get herself hurt or worse. Even more unfortunate is the fact she acts first and isn't too particular about gathering any of the facts before hand. It's something that is going to be a detriment to her if she lives to become a hunter. She isn't likely to do the research to find out what she is hunting before going to check it out._

_For Jessi being Hunters is enough. After all we have something in our blood that attracts the worst evil to us so we can dispose of it. We are all that stands between the nightmares and the world. It is our sacred duty. We were born fighters, raised as warriors and Jessi is just itching to test out her skills. _

_My wakeful self is perplexed; it has been so long since I have been visited by this dream. So many years since I had thought about Jessi, Dean, or Sam. Vaguely I remembered the half formed crush I had on the older boy. He was everything a hunter was supposed to be and he knew the difference between right and wrong. It was a trait that drew me to my late husband. With Dean I knew there was no embroidering the truth like Jessi. He would tell it to me plain and he shared my dislike of lying. While to outsiders neither of us would think twice about lying, it wasn't something we would do with each other or a fellow hunter. We both knew that often all you could do was lie. Normal people didn't know what was in the dark. Normal people didn't worry about protecting themselves and innocents against the demons, wraiths, ghosts, and a smattering of other evil things. You certainly couldn't talk about it over milk at the lunch table and we all knew it._

"_Ella watch where you're going." Dean commands as he grabs my arm and steers me around a tree stump before I fall over it. "You're never going to make a good hunter if you fall over everything because you're too busy daydreaming." _

"_Keep up Sammy." he calls his brother, with the condemnation granted only to a big brother. Dean alone has the right to give Sammy grief. There is an exception for my grandparents and older cousin because of his respect of them. He knows if Sammy is getting teased it is because he needs it, or because it is a natural part of being in our family. I am the only person outside of the adults that can tease his little brother. Not even Jessi has been granted this right. His quintessential big brother response follows. "If you get lost Dad will kill me and I'll never let you come with me again."_

"_Jessi." I call again ignoring the slight ache in my knee and the tickle of the blood as it slips down my shin. "Jessi, I mean it Nana is going to be so mad at you."_

"_She won't know unless any of us tattle." she says as she pops up from behind a tree just to our left. Dean's automatic reaction is to take a step, placing himself between us. His hand relaxes as he realizes who it is. "And you wouldn't tattle on us would you Ella?"_

_I scowl at her, but shake my head. Dean takes my hand and squeezes it sensing my unease and how hard Jessi is making it things for me. He understands how close I am to my Nana. He knows I hate lying to her, even if it is a lie of omission. Jessamyn is constantly forcing me into a position where I don't want to lie, but I am going to have to. I don't want her to get into trouble, and I certainly don't want to get into trouble, but I can't go back now. If I leave her she'll go by herself, which will leaves the possibility open she'll run into something she can't handle. I could leave Dean and he would protect her, but I know it is my responsibility not his, not to mention he might have to take Sammy into danger. This leaves the possibility he won't be able to protect them both, which brings me back to having to do something I was expressly forbidden to do. For the millionth time I wish that the fact Jessi was forbidden wasn't a reason in itself for Jessi to want to do it._

_I shake my head at Jessi, telling her wordlessly I won't tell on her, but my expression tells her I'm happy about it. Nana wouldn't have forbidden it, it if it weren't important. I have a gnawing feeling in my stomach that tells me something is wrong. My instincts are going haywire. It won't be the first time I know something is wrong. My gut is telling me we would all be safer if we turned around and went home now. It won't be the last, though eventually I will learn to listen, and I will react immediately in response. Some day it will be the difference between life and death. At this moment though I am too young to really understand. _

_I want Nyx fiercely. Mama trained her as a puppy to protect me, encouraging that sixth sense animals have about evil. She said she left Nyx since she couldn't be there to protect me herself. Not that Nana and Grandpa are slouches in the protection department. They had trained Mama after all and she was one of the best. Grandpa says he'd still be in the field if he weren't afraid his reflexes just weren't as sharp as they once were. One mistake is all it takes in our line of work to end up dead. I think Jessi if wasn't afraid Nyx will give away our location, she wouldn't have locked her in the shed. If Nyx's protective training kicked in and Nana heard she would come running in an instant. _

"_It's alright Ella." Dean whispers, his breath tickling my ear. "I'll protect you. They won't hurt us."_

"_I'd just feel better if we had Nyx." I reply my voice quavering in my uncertainty. He just smiles and pulls me along after him. Jessi has barely waits for my response before disappearing once again into the trees. Just ahead Sammy moves agilely over a fallen log and we echo his move. He comes to an abrupt halt where the trees thin and Dean pulls me back to keep me from running him over. _

_I see Jessi skipping through the waist high grass toward the line of brightly painted motor homes. She slips between the first two. For only a split second we see her flail her arms in the air before disappearing behind a Chevy pickup with a camper in the bed. My hand flies immediately to the knife in my sweatshirt. Grandpa gave it to me for my birthday and it was spelled with extra protection. It won't kill a demon, but it would cause some serious pain to anything evil. Dean was slipping his hand into his pocket for his knife, it wasn't spelled, but in his hands it didn't need to be. Grandpa told me in confidence he thought Dean would be the best hunter of his generation. _

_Together we move stealthily toward where she disappeared. My heart is pounding. I am certain Jessi finally got herself into trouble and she wasn't going to get out. We pause, knives at the ready. Before we can swing around the pickup we hear the high peeled laughter of my cousin._

_A young man is tossing her in the air as though she weighs nothing. Honestly, she does practically weigh nothing. Her golden curls fly in the air making her look like a china doll tossed by a playful child. His hair is so black it's blue in the late afternoon sunlight. His skin a dark gold that makes Jessi's look more like porcelain. His white teeth flash against his skin. He is a hunter, one of Nana and Grandpa's many connections and a best friend of my Uncle Rico._

"_Carlos." I breath, my heart lurching with a mixture of relief and thankful hope. Carlos isn't more than twenty, but he seems so much older to a young girl of fourteen. I smile at him and give Jessi a sidelong glance. He is a beautiful man and I am struck anew by it as I watch him. I am sure this isn't going to help the crush she has on him. _

"_I thought Eleanor banished you from the gypsies, mija." Carlos says reprovingly as he puts Jessi on the ground. His Spanish accent causes a faint lisp. "I don't want her angry with me because you disobeyed her. Your Nana is a formidable enemy. Come on now; let's get you back to the farm."_

"_No!" Jessi replies, stamping her food for emphasis. "No, I want to get my future told. I want to tell Mary Ann Anderson I beat her to it."_

_I shake my head, I'm not certain who is more stupid at this moment, Mary Anne or my cousin._ _I look over at Dean while I slip my knife back into my sweatshirt and see him doing the same. He looks around interestedly as Carlos sighs and shakes his head. Dean is not in full battle mode, but he's not relaxed either. Though he seems nonchalant enough, I've spent too much time training with him not to know he's on his guard. He nods to me in approval and I can see he knows I am on guard still as well._

_A small woman meanders around the truck, leaning heavily on a cane. Carlos gives her a sharp glance as she looks at all of us. She smiles showing she is missing a few teeth. A chill skitters down my spine as I watch her move stiffly toward us. One eye is milky and sightless. I've seen atrocious battle scars and wounds, but for some reason this bothers me more._

"_You want your future do you girl?" she asks with an untraceable accent. It sounds mysterious and dark. Considering she is a fortune teller it doesn't surprise me. She's in the business of projecting mysterious and dark. Predictably to her nature Jessi's chin comes up and she looks fearlessly at the old woman._

"_Yes." is all Jessi says. _

"_Well come here child and I will tell your future before Carlos sends you on your way. We have peace with your Grandparents and I wouldn't want to break it. You will go home as soon as I am done" the old woman says with a wry smile for Carlos. Jessi walks cockily toward her flashing me a mocking smile. I can see her telling me what a baby I've been in her eyes. My eyes narrow in irritation, she things I worry too much and I think she doesn't worry enough. It is an argument that will follow us through the years. She takes Jessi's hand in hers and involuntarily we all crowd closer. We peer into Jessi's palm as she spouts off the usual spiel. She is a master at being able to find exactly what her clients wanted to hear. The only difference in Jessi's was perhaps that she was telling her what a brave and impressive hunter Jessi would be. To Jessi hunting is the path to glory. She is determined to bring down the worst and most feared evil she could find. It is her way of avenging her parents deaths._

_I roll my eyes and look to Dean who crosses his eyes at me, making me stifle a giggle. He gives me a lazy grin in response that crinkles his green eyes. The sunlight is slanting over his face making his eyes look almost golden. I feel myself blush and drop my eyes when I realize I am staring at him. Sammy stands patiently next to his brother, his head cocked as he takes in everything the woman is saying. I know later, if we questioned him, he will have retained exactly was said. I only hope Dean will be able to keep him from saying anything to their Dad._

_If John found out that we had braved the woods and gone into the gypsy camp alone, the boys won't be able to sit down for a week. Neither would Jessi or I if it comes to it. Nana didn't suffer fools and John is terrified of his boys finding trouble. It is an odd contradiction. John wants his boys trained by some of the best hunters in the world. By the family that is the oldest and most respected, but he doesn't want his boys hunting without him. He is overly protective, especially of Sammy. Death is something he fights not something he expects as part of the danger of being a hunter. _

_It is something that I find odd. I have been raised that every battle leads to a possible death. My mother and father are hunting now and I know I might not see them again. I also know that while the death of any hunter is to be mourned, they have died a true and noble death. Our line of hunters comes from Viking Lords. It is rumored that we Jameson's are from Beowulf's line. It isn't too far fetched since my family is Irish and the Vikings settled in Ireland and Scotland hundreds of years ago. There is no family tree that goes that far back many of our traditions are oral and have only been written down in the past hundred years. _

_Sammy shifts, knocking me into the woman as she rambles on, effectively pulling me from my thoughts. Her voice dies to silence as she stares at me for on a moment. Her hand whips around dropping Jessi's and she has my wrist before I blink. I know as she looks that I do not want to hear what her prediction is. I can feel the power humming in her veins; it is because this power that my grandmother shuns her. I look to Jessi, her pretty rosebud mouth pouting. She adores the spotlight and hates to be brushed aside. _

"_You have such sorrow in your future. Beware the curse. There darkness that has hunted your family for years. The darkness begotten of a foul obsession. Hunting will only be dangerous for you, for you will be marked, and all you love will be hunted and extinguished by the curse." she places one fingertip on my forehead before she continues. "Hope will come with the man that needs the peace that you alone can provide. A love begun in childhood that will break the spell and free your family. Beware of Maria, do not call her, do not let your family call her. There will be death for everyone that tries to destroy her. It is your death alone that will save them and you are not yet ready for that confrontation."_

"_Anna, let her go." Carlos hisses. She drops my hand as if I've stung her and her finger slips down my nose before she drops it to her other side. My heart is beating in my chest painfully. The irises of her eyes are a thin line of brown surrounding the huge blackness of her pupil. _

"_Leave child, leave and take your curse with you. Take your darkness." she growls suddenly and frightening me further. Tears are in my eyes as I spin on my heel and run. I fly through the now darkening woods, trying to ignore the calls of my cousin and friends. I trip, but am on my feet again in a moment and continue running. There is something that will bring grief to those I love, something evil that hovers around me and I can feel it. It is this feeling that I am trying to outrun._

_I run into the farmyard and don't stop running until I reach the secret passage that leads from the main floor of the old farmhouse to the second floor. I spill out of the passageway and the door swings shut behind me with a quiet snick. Leaning against the wall I slide to the floor and bury my face in my arms which I prop up on my knees. I struggle to catch my breath as I blink back tears. I am so afraid. Something is wrong, so wrong and I can't explain it. I only know that in that moment I am afraid the evil will rub off on others, as if by being in my presence this evil will find another target besides me. I do not want anyone else to share in this curse. I do not want anyone else to feel this fear that twists sharp like a knife._

_I hear the other kids burst in through the kitchen asking Nana if she has seen me come in. I take a deep breath and smell the comforting scent of the peanut butter cookies. I can hear her pulling them out of the oven. I try to concentrate on that comfort and push the fear from my mind. I feel a little silly at allowing the gypsy woman to frighten me into running. How can I follow in my parent's footsteps if I run at the slightest danger? I close my eyes and reign in my ridiculous reaction. A deep breath to calm me brings with it an odd metallic scent to the cookies that confuse me. _

_I hear a soft groan coming from the direction of the bathroom and curiously move toward it. There is a dark shadow puddling from under the door. It is an odd darkness that as I looked closer doesn't appear to be a shadow after all. It is a thick puddle and it rich coppery metallic scent is emanating from it. I know the smell. It is not the first puddle of blood I have seen. Cautiously I approach it, my hand going to my pocket knife as I hear the noise again. It is not quite a groan, it is cut off with an odd choking sound. I can hear Nana downstairs talking with the others, Grandpa went into town leaving on one other person in the house. My uncle had gotten home from a hunt only two days before. He has been searching the family journals for the past few days. He is the only other person that can be in the house. My hand shakes as I reach for the door knob, my heartbeat like a drum in my ears. _

_I hesitate for a moment before turning the handle. Part of me wants to run to Nana and let her handle it. I hear the sound again and I know Uncle Rico is still alive, I just don't know for how long, and I am afraid I will not have the time to run downstairs before he dies .At the same time I'm not entirely sure it is his blood, he might be dabbling in something he shouldn't. In which case going for help will only get him into serious trouble. It is also possible that he has dabbled in something and gotten himself hurt and it might not be something I help him with. These thoughts swirl around my mind taking only a moment, but seeming like years._

"_Help." I hear in an odd choking voice and I make a split second decision, too frightened for my uncle to leave. _

"_Nana." I scream as I open the door, hoping I can hold it off until he gets there. The door knob turns softly opening into darkness where a lone candle flickers in the room. Blood is puddled everywhere. It has been splashed on the walls and around Uncle Rico who lays face down on the floor. I pray as I enter the room._

_The Lord's Prayer has been my safety blanket for all of my short life and I whisper it over and over. I move to where a circle has been drawn on the floor. Odd designs circle it and in the center is a waxing crescent with a star nestled into it's curve. It pulls at a memory I don't have time to remember._

_It looks serious, but only two days ago he had frightened me near to death with red tinted Caro syrup and one of the ritual knives Daddy had confiscated from a witch. I know the smell of death and blood, still I can't help, but grasp at the straw that Rico is only trying to frighten me again._

"_Uncle Rico, if you're trying to scare me again, I'm going to be really mad." I say as I crouch down, my hand going to his shoulder. "Not to mention Nana, she's going to be making you clean this up with a bucket of water and a toothbrush."_

_He doesn't respond. With a sigh I shake him, he doesn't respond. I hear a low keening noise coming from behind me and whirl as a dark shadow twirls past me. My breath comes out in gasps of white. Rico's hand is convulsing over the handle of a knife that appears to be made out of something the color of old ivory. The feeling of evil that had chased me through the woods has deepened and I know Rico is not the only person in the room. I know this is no practical joke. I grab his shoulder and roll him over. I am so terrified my breath is coming out in short gasps, but I am unable to leave him. As he rolls I see the red streaming down his throat, his face white, and his eyes full of fear. He is trying to say something, but the slash in this throat makes it impossible for him to speak. He reaches toward me with the knife and I watch him in horror, animal like sounds of terror issuing from my throat. My hands start to go involuntarily to my mouth and the blood on them makes me scream._

_I turn to run, my fear kicking in and I know I will be next if I don't get out of the bathroom. I know there is no hope for Rico, and though it breaks my heart I can only hope to get out to see that he is avenged. I get only a few steps from the circle before the shadow reappears standing between me and the doorway. It is human in general shape, small and petite, with a dark cowl wrapped around it. I can't make out exactly what it looks like. It is as if I am looking at a person swathed in smoke. The features are near impossible to make out. The air in the room shifts and so does the smoke offering a momentary glimpse at the person behind it. In one of those momentary shifts, I catch a glimpse of long red hair in another the bone white shape of a delicate face. The eyes glow red at me through the dark that twists around her like black fog. _

_My attention is so focused on trying to see past the smoke to the person beyond that I never see her attack. I fell something burning across my shoulder. The pain surprises me and I looked down to see blood seeping through the tear in my shirt across my shoulder. _

" _Another child of Eleanor to kill, another Wolff to wipe from the face of the earth." Her voice is like dried leaves skittering across concrete. She makes a noise caught somewhere between a hiss and a laugh. It is the most frightening sound I had ever heard and I see my death in those glowing red eyes. I do not scream, I know I will die, but I pray I can leave a clue for my family as to what killed me. I see the sleeve of her cowl lift and I tremble. Though I am trying to face my death like a brave hunter, I am terrified. I see the smoke shift again for a view of a white hand with red tipped nails, before something the color of aged ivory flashes in the darkness. To my surprise she retreats just a bit. _

_An arm wraps around my waist and it wakes me from my daze. I attempted to stomp on the instep of whatever hold me, but it has anticipated my attack and has moved its foot. I quickly looked back to see Dean and even in the dimness I can see the determination in the set of his jaw. He glances back and sees Rico; he hesitates only for a moment before he pulls me back into the circle. Once we are standing squarely in the center he shifts me behind him. In his hand is the knife that Rico had been holding and when shadow advances on us, stopping just short of the circle he swipes at it with the knife. Once again it retreats. _

_The lights come on in a blinding flash and it keens in a pitch high enough to cause pain and then it flees into the mirror. I look into the mirror's reflective surface and for a moment I see red eyes glowing at me. _

_I look up to find Nana standing frozen in the doorway. Carols stands in shocked silence just beyond her, he has the presence of mind to keep the other two children back. Dean turns to me and catches my shoulders to stead my before I can fall. I hear Nana's breath catch on a sobbing cry. My own sobs silently shake my shoulders , sobs of sorrow and relief. Dean wraps his arms around me, and tucks my head under his chin. He lets me cry for a moment before he leads me from the room, he is half carrying me. He shuts the door of my bedroom against the anguished screams of my grandmother. He takes off his flannel shirt and wipes away the blood on my hands leaving only a feint coppery stain. He sits on the bed and pulls me onto his lap and wraps his arms around me. He offers gentle comfort for he knows the sorrow of loosing someone close to evil. He holds me as the dam breaks and continues to hold me until I can cry no more._

_Once my grandmother has been led from Rico's body Carlos comes into the room. Dean only shifts me so that Carlos can examine the deep scratches that already are rimmed with an angry red. They run from my shoulder to just above my elbow. He lets them move me to the bed and he sits only inches away on a chair, holding my hands._

"_Look at me Ella." He says and I obey looking into his eyes as they clean the painful wounds with the strongest cleaning solution they can find. Tears run down my face and he only offers me a slight smile and continues to command my attention. Once they are clean he continues to hold my hand as they lay me back and Grandpa starts peppering me with questions. I answer them woodenly, but as well as I can remember. It is shear instinct that allows for me to remember seemingly insignificant details. My hand is still held firmly in Dean's as Grandpa finishes his questioning; a look of anger and fright lighting his blue eyes. Never in the years I had known Grandpa have I seen such fright in his eyes. We all know fear, but we are taught how to control it, how to harness it to keep our wits sharp and our instincts true. No matter the opponent I have never before seen such unabashed terror and the fear on his face. What ever Dean and faced in that bathroom we were lucky to escape. I knew by that look that he would have never tried to take it on. I shiver in the coldness of the terror of that knowledge. Dean stays though it all even as Grandpa gives me a shot, that makes the room spin and my eyes too heavy to hold up. It is Dean's voice sooths that soothes away the nightmares when they start. _

_When the morning dawns, the sun shines in my window making a mockery of my grief, I see him. He is sitting next to me on the bed, his legs stretched out next to me and the white knife Uncle Rico had been holding is still clenched in his hand. He has guarded me through the night._

_My throat is dry and my head is aching. My body shivers despite the blankets piled on top of me. He gives me a smile and a wink. I try to smile back, but it is too difficult. I close my eyes as they are too heavy to keep open._

"_How's she doing?" Grandpa's voice questions as I feel his hand on my forehead. " Feverish, I thought this would happen. Maria's nails are poisonous."_

"_Will she die?" Dean's voice is strong, but I can hear the worry in it as I close my eyes against the painful brightness of the light. _

"_No. Our family has run across her before. I've got Eleanor downstairs looking through the family journals for the antidote. Don't worry son, we'll find it. I'm not about to let Maria take my son and my granddaughter." Grandpa's voice is reassuring enough. I believe him. "Ellen's coming down to take Jessi and Ella to the Roadhouse while we hunt this thing. Ella's going to need some time to recover. John wants her to take you and Sam also."_

"_Don't leave me Dean." My eyes fly open as I struggle to say the words. My throat is too sore and parched to allow for more than a broken whisper. He smiles at me and I feel him squeeze my hand reassuringly_

"_I won't." He promises. Only then do I close my eyes again floating away from the shot Grandpa has administered to keep the searing pain in my arm at bay._

I wake in the darkness, reeling from the dream. It has been years since I dreamed of Rico's death. Quickly I reach for the note pad lying next to the bed. I write down as much as I can remember with as much detail. It has been years since this dream has haunted me. The death of my husband and son heralded it's return. Nana told me for years that it is a only a bad dream and nothing more. Grandpa and Rico died together on a hunt and I got sick just after. I have jumbled it all and confused it with sick dreams.

She brushed them off telling me it was a combination of my illness and the grief of their death. As sleep completely slips away the dream gets jumbled and I am no longer sure if it was a memory or a dream. I have only managed to write part of it down. Laying aside my pen my hand goes to the scars on my arm that runs from my shoulder to just above my elbow. They were courtesy of a Black Dog or so I've always been told. Now I wonder if it was something else, something that lurks in the mirrors. Unwillingly I look directly across the bed to the dresser where a mirror has been hung above it. I see myself and for a moment I think I see darkness mist across it.

Nyx's granddaughter Guinness whimpers and puts her large black head on my bed. She always knows when I am upset, just as she can sense the evil others blind themselves to. Her senses are sharper than mine and she makes the best hunting companion I have ever had. She looks at me for a moment before jumping up on the bed and curling into me. I smile briefly; she knows what I need before I know I need it. I leave the light on as I wrap an arm across her soft neck and look into the shadows of the room. Sleep will be impossible, but I will take the comfort offered and wait for morning.


End file.
